1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an interface circuit, and more particularly to a HDMI and VGA compatible interface circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer or media systems having a source unit coupled to a display device by a cable, a video output is provided to the display device. One known technique for providing video output to the display device is to use one VGA (“Video Graphics Array”) cable and pair of connectors to couple analog video signals and associated video timing signals from the source unit to the display device. Another known technique for providing video output at the location of the display device is to follow the HDMI (“High-Definition Multimedia Interface”) standard. Compared to VGA standard, the HDMI standard also can transmit audio signals. For a conventional electronic apparatus, the VGA connector and the HDMI connector are, both from the physical point of view and as a matter of protocol, different standards. The expense of including both types of connection (VGA and HDMI) is high, and a more expedient arrangement is desirable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.